Harmony
by Bethica
Summary: Harmony is an unknown X5. gets kidnaps by Harmony White and he brainwashes her, but it didn't last, Harmony is on Max's side for revenge.
1. Default Chapter

Harmony  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. This is a fan entertainment for fans who love to read, write, and do fanfics and do RPG's to keep Dark Angel alive  
  
Note: This is based on the RPG that I am in. Also Xenon, Harmony, and Liz all belongs me. If you want to use these characters ask me first!  
  
Prologue:  
  
In the mid summer of Manticore 2003, a very pregnant girl about 13 was running through the forest, she is escaping Manticore. She wants to keep her kid, after she finds out what the child is going to be used as, so she didn't like the fact how her unborn child is going to be treated. The girl escapes the area of Gillette, Wyoming. She hitchhiked a ride and went to Seattle. That night she gave birth to a baby girl name Harmony.  
  
One night, Harmony was in a private dance studio dancing, she is a dancer/singer for a music group called Britney Revolution. Her music group isn't really big, she does few gigs at a club, parties, and opening acts. She is dancing to the song "What its like to be me," by Britney Spears. The music is blasting while she is dancing. Otto and 3 men barges in they take there weapons out. Harmony sees company on the mirrors. She walks to the wall and picked up her water bottle.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry this is a private room, you should ask the manager to borrow this room" Harmony looks at the guns aiming at her. She felt a cold sweat going down her body. Otto encloses on her. Harmony steps back.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Freeze transgenetic"  
  
Harmony froze for a moment. "Trans-WHAT?"  
  
Otto quickly grabs her and checks the back of her neck. "Neat barcode, where did you get it?"  
  
"Ummm I had it since I was a baby"  
  
"Really? The birth place Manticore rings a bell?"  
  
"Manticore?"  
  
Silence Otto didn't know what to say, Otto looks at his men. Otto grabs Harmony on the arm. She was trying to release herself. Otto knocks her down with his firearm. Otto ordered his men to take her into custody. ********************************************************************  
  
Tiny Cell:  
  
Harmony wakens up and finds herself in a small cell, she is not chain up, and she became frighten. Otto and White walks in.  
  
"Hello Harmony," said White holding a tazor  
  
"Who are you people? What do you want with me?"  
  
"You're a transgenetic; I see you don't know that you were made as a transgenetic"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"In Manticore, these transgenetics were designed to kill coldly. They are genetically engineered killing machines"  
  
"Oh, I'm not a killer"  
  
"These transgenetics are made with the combination of Feline DNA. So they have the abilities of enhanced tolerance for cold, superhuman strength, Flash-like speed, camera-like eyesight, photographic memory, excellent hearing, ability to hold her breath for long amounts of time, ability to function without rest, and they go into heat 3 times in a year"  
  
"No wonder 2 weeks ago I was having the hotts for old farts and geezers"  
  
White looks at her oddly. He shakes his head. "Harmony tell me what do you do for fun?"  
  
"I'm a singer/dancer called Britney Revolution; I was working in a private studio to practice for my next gig"  
  
"Hey White, I heard about that group, they do those half-time shows on the Seahawks games, she pretty good, I never thought she was amazing transgenetic that can do that," said Otto  
  
"Otto, its not the time, but thanks for the info" White looks at Harmony aiming a tazor at her. "Harmony, tell me WHY you weren't born in Manticore?"  
  
"Because I don't know, and I was born in the streets of Seattle"  
  
"Let me guess your mother escaped Manticore? Or they set her free?"  
  
"How should I know, my mother took off when I was 3 months old, and my father is real life is dead, I'm adopted."  
  
"Since we had this little talk, I will do something for you and you do stuff for me"  
  
"Like what, give you cash, or a diamond ring for your wife?"  
  
"Funny, no I want you to kill 452 or people calls her Max Guevara"  
  
"That's murder, I will never do that"  
  
White begins to tazor her. Xenon comes into the room. "White I have an idea, brainwash her, like they did that to me at Manticore, by the way White she is in X5 and barcode and designation unknown, cause I remember a rumor a 13 year old girl"  
  
"Enough Xenon takes for the tip!" Xenon walks away. "She drives me insane!"  
  
"So she is a trans"  
  
"No, she is different, she grew up in Manticore tho"  
  
Otto brings in the brainwash machine. Otto was setting it up. White orders his men to put Harmony in this seat. Harmony was kicking the men. White kicks her in the chest and she lands in the seat. White straps her hands and legs on the chair. White injects a needle in her and he puts on a little laser beaming in her right eye. White pulls up a TV saying "kill transgenetics that has barcodes and kill 452" 


	2. Beginning of her revenge

Hello?  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. This is a fan entertainment for fans who love to read, write, and do fanfics and do RPG's to keep Dark Angel alive  
  
Note: This is based on the RPG that I am in. Also Xenon, Harmony, and Liz all belongs me. If you want to use these characters ask me first!  
  
Jam Pony, next day:  
  
Max walks into Jam Pony. Alec was already at his locker talking to Sketchy. Normal came up Max and gave her lots of packages to do. Max went over to talk to Original Cindy.  
  
"Hey OC"  
  
"Normal gave you more packages today?"  
  
"Yup, feels like since he knows we are transgenetics now, he thinks we can do more"  
  
"True, so how is Logan?"  
  
"Pretty good"  
  
"Cool"  
  
Harmony walks into Jam Pony. Alec walks over to her. "Hi, little lady, you want to work here?" As Alec trying to be charming  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Alec started to grin at her. Max was getting sick seeing Alec acting like this. "Is it me or Alec hitting on customers?"  
  
"Yup he is, that girl look familiar"  
  
Max looks at the girl. "Yeah" Max went back to his locker. "Yeah, I think she from the pop sensation music group Britney Revolution."  
  
Normal yelled at Max across the room. "Max! It doesn't mean if you're a transgenetic you can hang around here!" Harmony looks at Max, Harmony slides in a gun in her hands carefully. Alec sees something in her hands, hiding something.  
  
"What are you hiding?"  
  
Harmony kicks Alec in the gut and crotch. Alec falls down to the ground. Harmony made her move. She takes the gun out and began to fire at Max. Max dodges the bullet. Harmony ran out of bullets. Harmony and Max began to circle around. "Hello 452" Everyone in Jam Pony hide behind the desk. Alec was still on the ground.  
  
"The name is Max"  
  
"Whatever" Max and Harmony were throwing few punches. Max used the Manticore jump kick and Harmony misses it. Max did a jump whirl spin. Harmony blocks it.  
  
"So are you one of White's Familiar buddies?"  
  
"No"  
  
Harmony kicks Max. Max fell on the ground. Harmony knows she have some kind of trick up her sleeves. Harmony comes closer. Max lifts her body off the ground and kicks Harmony in the face. Max pins her against the wall. Max lifts behind her hair. Max sees a barcode.  
  
"You're Manticore"  
  
Alec was shock, Max backs up. Alec gets up. Alec and Max didn't know what to say. "She has a barcode?" Alec was getting confused. "I thought all X- Series, knew you free them all out"  
  
Harmony regains coconscious. Harmony falls to the ground crying. Max walks up to her unaware. Harmony sees Max and everyone staring at her. "That, that man did something to me, with this laser beam"  
  
Max and Alec looks at each other. "White" said the two  
  
Max comes next to Harmony. "So he captured you the first place?"  
  
"No, he kidnapped me, he wanted to make me a deal to kill this 452 and so called transgenetics, I don't exactly don't know the word transgenetics mean. All he was telling me that all transgenetics were designed to kill and how and what they are in there DNA."  
  
"I'm getting confused, he kidnapped you? Not like captured you, and ready to slice and dice you?"  
  
"I was telling them, I wasn't born at Manticore, so I wouldn't know anything"  
  
Max froze, Logan was behind her. "She Manticore or not?" said Logan from behind. Max looks at Logan. Max doesn't know what to say. Max took off. Alec comes up to Logan. "She Manticore, she wasn't born there"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Logan comes up to Harmony. He took his hands out and gives Harmony a lift off the ground. Alec comes to the side of Harmony.  
  
"Do you exactly remember what you just did to me?"  
  
"No"  
  
Logan's Place 'Night':  
  
Harmony lays on Logan's couch, flipping through the TV. Max stands in the hallway. Logan cames to the side of Max. "You ok?"  
  
"I don't know, how can a man like that do someone like that, that has no clue what she really is, brainwashes her, making her kind to kill my kind"  
  
"I called Dr. Shankar, just in case if she have those seizures or whatever Manticore illnesses"  
  
Alec comes up to Max, holding a pack of cola cans and some subs. "I got her something to eat, is she going to be alright, or she is going in those brainwashes phases?"  
  
"Alec, yes, but no, I can tell by her eyes he didn't brainwash her too much"  
  
Harmony sits up. Alec sits next to her. "I got you some food, want food?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Alec hands her a can of soda and Italian sub. Harmony puts the sub it in her mouth. "This almost taste like when my mother made me a sandwich" Harmony began to munch down on the sub. Max looks at Logan then at Harmony. Max came up to Harmony.  
  
"Is you mother still alive?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I need to bring her over, now, where is she staying?"  
  
"I don't know, her last name was Freeman, her first name is Freya Freeman, she left me when I was 3 months old"  
  
Max left. Logan came up to Harmony. "Harmony I have a question, why were you not born in Manticore"  
  
"I don't know, I was born in the streets of Seattle"  
  
"How old did you find out you had a barcode?"  
  
"It didn't appear till I was 12 years old"  
  
Alec looks at Logan. "That's because Manticore didn't do all these experiments and evaluations on her"  
  
Harmony flips through the TV. "Harmony do you know how to do martial arts?"  
  
"No not really, I know street fight"  
  
Dr. Shankar knocks on the door; she walks in with her kit. Dr. Shankar came up to Logan. "I need to take a look at her eyes and I'm going to use a mini cat scan on her, just in case that werid change effect won't happen"  
  
Harmony looks at her. "Ok" Harmony lays on the ground. Dr. Shankar quickly looked at the mini CAT scan. She found nothing.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you"  
  
Max came in with a young woman around 31. Harmony gets off the floor. Harmony recognizes her. "Mom?"  
  
The woman covers her mouth. "Your alive Manticore didn't find you?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Max looks at the mother. "So why did you escaped Manticore?"  
  
"I found out my unborn daughter was going to use as experimentalism. I knew in fact she will be a lab rat, being as a slave"  
  
"Then after 3 months you abandon her, why did you left her?"  
  
"Because to risk the exposure if she was different with a different temperature, blood, and her DNA"  
  
"So you did that also so Manticore won't lock you up in a mental facility?"  
  
"Yes, I was really young at the age, I was really scared"  
  
"I'm not like you, but you shouldn't left her, because what happens if Manticore takes her, because she was in the outside world with exposure, and the community will bury down Manticore trying to get rid of us"  
  
Logan from behind sees a barcode on the mother. "Your Manticore, you escaped Manticore too so you won't be locked up"  
  
Max looks at the mother. "What are you X1, X2, X3?"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're not Manticore"  
  
Max and Alec begin to laugh hysterical. The mother doesn't know what's going on. Tears were coming out of Alec's eyes. Harmony stands next to the wall. Harmony is really mad at her mother.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" The mother is getting confused.  
  
Alec and Max is trying not to giggle. Max and Alec turns around and show they're barcodes.  
  
"You two are X5's"  
  
"What are you now?"  
  
"X4"  
  
"Never met an X4" Max tries not to laugh.  
  
White kicks open the door with Otto and his men.  
  
"Great job Harmony"  
  
Harmony sees White. "How did you find me?"  
  
"Simple, a put a tracker device on your shirt"  
  
Harmony backs up. Harmony uses her flash-like speed and tries attack White. White kicks her in the gut. Harmony fells down. The mother grabs White. Logan got Harmony out of the way. Max attacks Otto, and Alec is attacking the men. White takes the gun out and shoots the mother.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!" Harmony screams.  
  
"Mom?" White thought. "Harmony this was your mother, o well" He shoots her again  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Harmony tears the device off her shirt and crumbles it. Harmony was trying to get at White. Logan was trying to pull her back. Max and Alec see the mother lying on the ground. Out of nowhere Liz appears. She viciously attacks White and Otto. Liz hits a few punches. White and Otto ran for it.  
  
"452, you will never win next time"  
  
Harmony came up to her mother's side. "Mom, mom, please wake up" Liz came to Harmony and checks her pulse. She didn't make it. Harmony looks at Liz, she knew her mother is dead" Harmony begins to cry.  
  
Liz gets up, she uses her cell phone. "This is agent Guevara, please send a body bag and bury X4-672 in the local cemetery"  
  
Max came to Harmony's side. "I'm sorry" Tears were also coming out of Max's eyes. Max hugs Harmony.  
  
Space Needle:  
  
Harmony was standing there singing, how in her concert she made a song for her mother, even though before she founds her. She stops singing. Max comes up to her. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You have a beautiful voice, I bet since you're a pop singer your mom would be proud"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Harmony looks down on the Space Needle smiling, her mother in fact would be proud of her.  
  
White's office:  
  
"Otto I can't believe that brainwash machine didn't gave her the full treatment, maybe she isn't from Manticore she didn't get those needles injected into her."  
  
"Sir, she is just a kid, we should drop her, and go after 452 and the other transgenetics"  
  
"Yeah you're right, if she tries to do something to me, she will be also hunted by the other transgenetics" 


	3. My first day training

My first training to be a soldier  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. This is a fan entertainment for fans who love to read, write, and do fanfics and do RPG's to keep Dark Angel alive  
  
Note: This is based on the RPG that I am in. Also Xenon, Harmony, and Liz all belongs me. If you want to use these characters ask me first!  
  
Terminal City ~*Day*~:  
  
Harmony walks into Terminal City with Max. Harmony sees many transhumans, they were playing poker, watching TV, talking, sparing. Joshua came up to Max.  
  
"Hey little fella," Joshua is smiling at Max.  
  
"Hey big fella, I like to meet Harmony"  
  
"Hi little tiny fella, my name is Joshua"  
  
Harmony looks at dog boy Joshua. "Hi Joshua" Harmony looks at the cat transhuman and Mole the lizard transhuman.  
  
"Max are they transgenetics too?"  
  
"Yup, this is our family; humans rarely pay a visit except Logan, OC, and Sketchy"  
  
An X5 name Tine, came up to Harmony. "Hi, you new?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm an X5"  
  
"Cool, wanna spar?"  
  
"Spar? I don't know what that is?"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Nope, I know street fight"  
  
"That isn't good, I'll teach you how to fight, Manticore style"  
  
Max goes up to Tine. "Can you teach Harmony sparing, training to be a soldier?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Harmony and Tine went into a private room, where any X-Series or transhumans can train. Tine yells at Harmony.  
  
"State your designation!"  
  
"X5-unknown"  
  
Tine looks at her oddly. "Ok, where's your designate number?"  
  
"Uh, don't have one, my mom was an X4, she escaped Manticore and she gave birth to me on the streets and when I was 12 I first got my barcode" Harmony doesn't know what to say afterwards. She looks around waiting for Tine to answer.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Tine became into a fighting stance. Harmony nods. Harmony began to throw few punches. Tine and Harmony began to fight. Harmony used her flash-like speed and knocks Tine to the ground. Harmony used her human super strength and jump flip over Tine.  
  
"Harmony goes inside the tank and chains yourself up underwater"  
  
Harmony went into the water and chains herself up. She was looking around. It's been 2 minutes. Harmony still stays in the water. Tine breaks the chains and Harmony swims back up.  
  
"Ok your minutes were 7.23 seconds, dang"  
  
Harmony and Tine went back fighting. Harmony used the wall and runs up to over it and flips over. She grabs Tine and swings him around and kicks him. Tine slides across the floor.  
  
"Ok Escape and Evade"  
  
Harmony went through an obstacle corse. She quickly escapes it. She used a paintball gun and shot out her targets. She jumps down the poll and did it exactly 10 sec.  
  
Hours flies by, Harmony is excersing, on the treadmill with a tube in her mouth. Tine records her data. Harmony stops.  
  
"Harmony congrates you passed the test"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Liz in the shadows claps for Harmony. Harmony looks at Liz. Harmony goes up to Liz. "Did I did good?"  
  
"Yes you did good, Tine is an excellent training soldier" Liz walks away from Harmony, Liz went onto her cycle. She got onto it and drove off.  
  
Harmony walks out of the room and Max comes up to Harmony. "You pass?"  
  
"Yup" Harmony bounces away from Max. Harmony sits down and watches tv with the other transgenetics. 


End file.
